Somehow
by Swishalicious Girlie
Summary: [sequel to 'Dream of me when I'm gone'] one-shot. songfic to Britney's 'Where are you now'. basically suze acting like a madwoman. hehe lol jk. plz R&R!


First off, thanks to everyone that reviewd my previous fic! i luv you all!

_Elmer's Girl- thanks so much for the review, and see? i did isten to you and now you have the sequel you wanted._

_Strawberry-Shortcake01- thanks, i'm glad you dont think it's OOC!_

_Jesse's Querida- aww i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry..glad you like it!_

_nikki007- thanks v much for the positive review and though I never updated the other fic, here's a sequel.

* * *

Oki, people! Here's a one-shot songfic sequel to 'Dream of Me When I'm Gone'. Jesse's been gone say for two months now and Suze still can't forget him. This originally started off as a chapter of a different fic but I think it fits better this way. Anyway, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Suze, or the wonderful man she is thinking of- Jesse!- they belong to Meg Cabot. The song is Britney Spears' 'Where are you now'

_**

* * *

Somehow**_

_We were walking along the beach. It was full moon. It was such a beautiful night. Jesse and I had just watched the sunset by the sea and then he had taken me out to dinner. _

_Yes, Jesse was now alive. He'd already met mom and Andy and they both adore him. Life was so perfect. I had already graduated from high school two months ago and I was just so happy. My life was finally going the way I wanted it._

_Anyways, we went back to the beach after dinner and we just sat there staring at the sky. The sight was breath-taking, though not as breath-taking as the man of my dreams, sitting right there next to me. _

"_Susannah," Jesse said suddenly._

"_Yeah?"_

" _There is a question I've been wanting to ask for a very long time now.." he said slowly._

" _And that question is..?" Oh my God is it what I think it is? Please let it be!_

" _Susannah Simon." He turned around and faced me. " Will you marry me?"_

_I just stared at him like a giant zit had suddenly appeared on his forehead. _

_Unbelievable._

" _OH MY GOD, JESSE, YES!" I squealed._

_I expected him to sweep me up in his arms and rain kisses down on me. None of the two happened. He just stared at me with a blank look on his face._

"_Jesse? Jesse?" I asked. " Jesse, I said yes. Didn't you hear me? Jesse! Jesse!"_

"Jesse! Jesse!"

Your face still looms in front of me. I reach out and make to snatch you back, so that you don't fade away and disappear. But my hand closes round thin air, you're not here anymore.

_Calling out your name_

_Your face is everywhere_

_I'm reaching out to you_

_To find that you're not there_

I slump back onto my pillow. How pathetic can I get? I know you're gone forever, I can't have you back. Yet you still haunt my dreams. Every night I wake up, hoping you are still there. But you're not.

_I wake up every night_

_To see the state I'm in_

_It's like an endless fight_

_I never seem to win_

But there's something that still bothers me. Something that's keeping me from letting you go.

_I can't go on as long as I believe_

_Can't let go when I keep wondering_

Where are you, Jesse?

_Where are you now, what have you found_

Are you in your nest life? Are you in heaven? Have you found happiness? And...

Do you still remember me, love me?

_Where is your heart when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

If only you could let me know, somehow.

I think about you so much, I sometimes feel as though you're still here, but I can never see you. I sometimes even seem to hear you, your smooth, silky voice, whispering sweet nothings and queridas in my ear. But none of it is real, because you have moved on. You can't stick around like you used to.

_I can hear your voice_

_The ring of yesterday_

_It seems so close to me_

_But yet so far away_

I wish I could see you again, but how likely is that? I should give up and move on, myself. I know you don't want me to be like this.

_I should let it out to see waht's left of me_

_And close the dooors of doubt, revive my dignity_

But it's so hard 'cause no other guy deserves my love as much as you do.

_But I can't go on as long as I believe_

_Can't let go when I keep wondering_

So just let me know where you are and that you are happy. I want to make sure the love of my life isn't unhappy.

**Like you are**, you seem to say.

_Where are you now, what have you found_

_Where is your heart when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me now_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

Like I am, indeed. I need to stop holding on to you, Jesse.

_I should let it out_

_It's time to let you go_

But I just want to know. Tell me!

Somehow.

_Oh baby, I just want to know_

_Where are you now, what haveyou found_

_Where is your heart when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me know_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

But still, I get no reply. It won't happen because you can't communicate with me. How could you?

I sigh and close my eyes. I slowly drift off to sleep, my thoughts still on you.

_Where are you now, what have you found_

_Where is your heart when I'm not around_

_Where are you now, you gotta let me now_

_Oh baby, so I can let you go_

And just as I drift off to sleep, a small voice in the back of my head seems to say:

_Forget me querida, I don't want you to suffer. You will realise someday._

_Somehow._

* * *

Okay, okay I'm sorry the ending is so crap but that's the only thing I could think of! Aaaah, why do I always have to mess up my endings? I AM attempting a sequel to make up for this, but I only have some vague ideas so far, and besides, I still need my buddy Maya to check it out before I post it ( you can never be too careful!) 

Anyways, plz feel free to drop off a review!


End file.
